


Sight

by Benadrylcucumberpatch



Category: Attack on Titan, Shingeki no Kyojin
Genre: Blind AU, Child Abuse, Eren is blind but he likes to joke about it, Levi thinks Eren's stupid at first, M/M, grisha is not rad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 20:47:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10772127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Benadrylcucumberpatch/pseuds/Benadrylcucumberpatch
Summary: Eren is blind due to pediatric cataracts in both his eyes which were caused by trauma. He might be blind, but that doesn't really stop him from doing much.He meets a guy on the bus and things change a little.





	Sight

    Eren sat on the bus.

    He just sat there.

    Looking at him, you'd never know he was blind. Unless of course he took off his sunglasses and you saw the ruptured white lens in the center of his eyes, then you might know, but other than that, most likely not. 

    A man sat down next to him, he didn't really think that much of it, this happened a lot whenever the bus would stop.

    Eren just casually dug his phone out of his pocket. He had a bit of difficulty however, when he tried to turn it on. The button didn't seem to be there anymore and he grunted a little out of frustration. 

    This apparently got the attention of the man next to him because Eren could feel that he had turned towards him, most likely watching. 

    Eren stopped after a few moments, "If you could not stare at me that would be great."

    "Yeah Levi, stop staring." Said the mocking voice of a woman coming from in front of Eren.

    "Shut up, foureyes…" The man, Levi, grumbled. 

    "Be nice, be nice." Said another voice next to the woman in front of Eren.

    They all quieted down after that and Eren continued to try and turn his phone on. This was just not working, so he held out his phone to the man next to him.

    "Could you help me with this?" 

    Levi was quiet for a few seconds before he reached out and turned the phone around in the other male's hand.

    Eren was quiet also when he'd realized what had happened. "Hah, oh, well, thanks." 

    He brought his phone back towards him, working better with it once he could find the home button.

    Levi was staring at him again, "Are you stupid?" He asked, glaring at the male still wearing sunglasses on a covered bus. 

    Eren looked surprised when he said this and he turned towards his general direction. "Oh, no. My name is Eren. I'm blind."

    The woman in front of Eren began to laugh, an obvious sign that she had been listening to this.

    "Oh my god! You really fucked up-"

    "Shut  _up_ , Hanji!"

    Levi huffed, "I'm sorry, I didn't-"

    "It's fine, Levi. Don't worry about it."

Eren said, still turned towards him.

    Levi was quiet. "…how did you-"

    "Oh, sorry. You guys are kinda loud. You're Levi," he pointed in front of him, "You're Hanji," he pointed to his front right, "You're…the mom figure, but I don't know your name."

    "Erwin." Said the direction Eren was pointing.

    "Erwin." Eren repeated. 

    "Levi, Hanji, Erwin."

    "Wait, can I see your eyes?" Asked Hanji in front of him. 

    "Hanji-" Erwin began to scold, but Eren stopped him.

    "No, it's fine." He took off his sun glasses and looked towards the front of him where Hanji was leaning over her seat. 

    Eren heard Hanji gasp, "Oh wow, cataracts?"

    "Yep." Eren replied, looking towards Levi when he heard him shift.

    Eren's eyes were actually quite intriguing. They were a beautiful sea green color that was absolutely breathtaking, but the iris' of his eyes were more of a green color where they had been damaged. 

    Eren's attention however, turned immediately when the bus driver yelled, "Hey, kid!"

    "Oh, right. Well, it was great meeting you guys." Eren said, standing up and grabbing his bag, going towards the front of the bus.

    "Bye, Eren!" Hanji called, as he got off and began to walk down the sidewalk. 

    When he was gone, Hanji turned around towards Levi. "He was pretty cute, huh?"

    Levi sighed, "Sure, Hanji."

* * *

 


End file.
